


Hush little baby, don’t you cry

by Tritanis



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Parent Hood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tritanis/pseuds/Tritanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much’s thoughts about the others, while trying to get the baby to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush little baby, don’t you cry

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the characters; they belong to BBC. I don’t make any money on this fic
> 
> The title is from a lullaby
> 
> I started writing this fic, before actually watching the episode. I just got the idea from some pics. Then I corrected a few wrongs after watching the episode. I hope you like. Oh and this is my first Robin Hood fic, so please, be gentle. 
> 
> Only betaed by me… Sorry about that
> 
> This story I actually wrote 7 years ago; I just never got it posted until now :)

Much woke to the sound of baby talking. At first he was confused, but then he remembered Seth, the baby, who they had found in the wood. He opened his eyes and stared into the roof of the self-made tent. The sky was still dark, but Much knew the dawn couldn’t be many hours away. But still, he wished to get more sleep. A squeal from the baby destroyed that thought.

With a sigh, Much rolled over at his side, so he was facing the baby. The baby just looked at him with big, blue eyes and kept mumbling baby talking. He just stared at the baby, not really sure what to do. He had never been good with children. He looked at Robin, who was sleeping next to the baby. Normally he and Robin would lie close together, but Robin had insisted that the baby lie between them, so he didn’t get cold.

Much would happily have let Will and Alan take care of the baby. Will, especially, had seemed so comfortable with the baby. And while Will was holding the baby, Alan couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the baby in Will’s arms. But then Alan ruined it all by turning Seth upside down. Robin quickly took the baby from Alan and didn’t allow Alan to handle Seth again. Alan seemed upset about it, but later Much had seen him with a big smile on his face, while mumbling something about how to avoid duties you didn’t want. Much then saw Alan almost drag Will away from the camp with a firm hold of his hand. They didn’t return until much later, not saying why, but that wasn’t something Much wanted to think about.

Then the baby made a sound and stretched his small hands towards Much. Much felt his heart melt and a smile appeared on his face. He sat up quietly, then picking up Seth very gentle. Seth lay on his back, looking up at Much. But only for a moment, then he began squirming and whining.

With a sigh Much stood up, while mumbling something about annoying babies and too little sleep. Apparently Seth wasn’t comfortable lying on his back, so Much tucked him to his chest, so his small head could rest on Much’s shoulder. He started walking back and forth, while stroking Seth’s back and hoping he would fall asleep. But Seth seeming more interested in Much’s scarf and started tucking at it with his small hands.

While walking around, Much was looking at where Little John and Roy were sleeping. Little John was, as always, lying on his back snoring as if there was no tomorrow. Roy lay in the same self-made tent as Little John, but he was lying with his back to Little John and his blanket tucked firmly over his ears. Much felt sorry for Roy, because he had to sleep so near to Little John, whose snore could raise the dead. But at the same time Much was jealous at Roy, because he was sound asleep, while Much himself was wandering around in the middle of the night. Well, early morning, but still too very early in Much’s opinion.

His eyes drifted to the self-made tent where Alan and Will were sleeping. Alan was lying on his back too, but, unlike Little John, he wasn’t snoring. Instead he was lying with one hand pillowed under his head and the other one around Will, who was pressed into Alan’s side. One of Will’s legs was tugged over Alan’s and one arm lying on Alan’s chest, the hand lying just above Alan’s heart. Actually, Will was lying more on Alan than beside him.

Much had never thought about it before, but it struck him how young and peaceful Will looked, when he was sleeping. As if all the worry and dread of the day had been wiped off his face. As if Alan and Will were just two men in love with no worries.

Surely, they were in love, but they weren’t just two men

But then again, normally Much would be sleeping too, in another tent, where he wouldn’t be able to see Will. And Will was always the earliest riser and the one to start the burned out fire again.

Alan, on the other hand, surprised Much a lot. While an awake Alan was smug and teasing and sometimes, well a lot of times, lying, a sleeping Alan was so much different. He was much more relaxed and even in his sleep very protecting of his Will. Because, even if he was very relaxed, his hand was still tucked protectively around Will’s waist, and he had tucked Will so closely, that he was almost sleeping upon, and not next to, Alan.

While Much had been studying Will and Alan, he had stopped moving. This wasn’t something Seth was happy about, so he started whining.

“Hush little baby, don’t you cry…,” Much started singing quietly. When he felt the baby relax, he continued humming the lullaby.

Carefully he tucked the baby away from his chest. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling, when he saw Seth grinning up at him and then yawn. He tucked the baby back to his chest and continued humming.

Suddenly he felt two strong arms slide around his waist, and a yelp escaped Much, which scared Seth and resulted in him starting to cry.

“Shhhh…,” a familiar voice whispered. A very familiar voice. A very familiar voice, which had immediately made Seth stop crying.

“Master?” Much asked. He wasn’t really asking if it was Robin, but what he was doing up so early.

A mumbled ‘hmm…’ was the only answer, before a kiss was planted at his neck. Much sighed contently at the simple touch and tilted his head to give Robin better access.

“Why.” A kiss. “Are you.” Another kiss. “Up this early?” Again a kiss was pressed to his neck, this time followed by a tongue and mouth which was biting and suckling their way up Much’s neck and throat.

“Seth,” Much just answered, completely distracted by the mouth marking his skin.

“Why?” Robin asked, before continuing his mouth work.

Much couldn’t answered, couldn’t do anything else but feel, feel the caresses of Robin’s tongue and mouth on his skin, the comfortable weigh of the arms draped around his waist and the warm body pressed against his back.

Suddenly Robin started laughing against his skin. “I better stop this if I actually want some answers,” he stated, still laughing, and started to pull away.

“No, master! Please don’t stop,” Much all but begged.

“Oh I have to,” Robin answered, but kept his arms draped around Much’s waist. “I want to know why you are wandering around here, instead of being sound asleep together with me.”

“Seth,” Much answered again. “He wouldn’t stop making noises and then he wouldn’t stop cry, while lying on his back, so I had to go around with him. But he still won’t sleep.”

Much felt Robin’s arms slide away and off his waist and the warm body pressed against his own disappeared. Much opened his mouth to protest, but found his mouth covered with Robin’s hand, silencing him. Then Robin’s face came into view, but the hand didn’t disappear. Much raised an eyebrow, questioning the silencing. Robin just smiled, then removed his hand. He gentle took Seth from Much, before leaning in and kissing Much sweetly. Much eyes immediately drifted close and he felt Robin smile against his lips. Robin pulled back a little and whispered, “Look a Seth now.” Much looked down on the baby in Robin’s arms. Surprisingly, Seth was now sound asleep, lying on his back.

“How?” Much asked, looking confusingly at Robin.

“I guess, he just likes me,” Robin answered, smiling smugly.

Much just made a sound, then walked to their tent. He returned soon after with a blanket, which he laid out on the ground. Much then sat down on the blanket, resting his back against a tree.

Robin looked down at Much with raised eyebrows and a confused look in his eyes.

“Sit,” Much just said while padding the blanket between his stretched legs.

Robin smiled, then carefully, as not to disturb the sleeping baby, sitting down between Much’s legs. Immediately, Much let his arms slide around Robin’s waist and tucked, so Robin leaned his back against Much’s chest.

Robin cradled the sleeping baby in his left arm, while covering Much’s right hand with his own, entwining their fingers. “I like this,” Robin whispered with a tender smile.

“Hmm?” It was clear that Much was drifting off to sleep.

“This. You and I sitting here. You know I sleep much better, when I have you near me. You…calm me. You’re my great oak tree in a storm. You never break or sway, but always stand strong, supporting me. You are always here to comfort me, reassure me, protect me, care for me, love me,” Robin explained quietly. Usually he held his emotions locked tightly away in his heart, but this was something he wanted Much to know. He wanted Much to understand that he was the most important thing in Robin’s life, actually he _was_ Robin’s entire life. Without Much to ground him, Robin would probably go insane.

“Much?” Robin asked, when Much didn’t answer. A snore was the only answer Robin got.

Feeling wounded by the action, Robin let go of Much’s hand and nudged Much with his elbow. “Much!”

“What…?” Much asked sleepily.

“I was talking to you and then you just fall asleep!” Robin said, pushing his lower lip out like a spoiled child not getting what it wanted.

“I’m very sorry, Master,” Much apologized in a soft voice. “I didn’t mean to, I’m just tired after walking around with Seth. Sorry, Master.”

Much sounded so sad and Robin knew he really was sorry for falling asleep. He couldn’t keep a smile off his face. “It’s okay, Much. It wasn’t anything important.”

“No, it’s not okay, Master. Please, tell me again. I know it was important, because everything you tell me is important to me.”

Robin felt his heart melt at the statement and the undying, never-ending love. “The most important was that I want you to know that you’re my love and my life. I couldn’t, wouldn’t, live without you.”

“Oh, Master. I wouldn’t want to live anywhere else than here, because you are here. You’re my home, my life. I love you with everything I have and am.” It was said in the same love-filled, honest voice.

“Oh Much, I love you too. Without you my life wouldn’t be worth living,” Robin replied softly. Much hadn’t heard what he had said the first time, but the meaning had still been clear the second time. Also for Robin. He had known that Much loved him, but hearing it had made his heart swell with love and happiness.

“Now, let us sleep,” Robin said and snuggled closer to Much, entwining their fingers again. Soon after, they both followed Seth to the wonderful shores of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos :)


End file.
